Talk:Alphonse
Seems like an Alejandro clone, but I hope this guy will be innocent if he ever appears in a story. Dark clouds all around, lightning rain is 02:56, November 16, 2010 (UTC) I didn't even think of Alejandro when I got the idea for Alphonse, so any similarity between the two is coincidental. If he appears in story, I assure you he will be different.- The Anonymous User 03:18, November 16, 2010 (UTC) I have quite a few ideas for the guy... may I use him? I'm not certain if I will, but I'm liking where it's headed! Goldenshane 04:06, November 16, 2010 (UTC) I get first dibs, and I still would like to decide if I'd use him, but I'd be happy to hand him over to you, Shane, if I don't. SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 04:30, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Oh, sorry. I forgot about that little detail. XD Goldenshane 04:32, November 16, 2010 (UTC) I just rethought it, and I realized I have a character for my next story that fills any possible role Alphonse could have in my story, and it's a character I want to use, so... If TAU doesn't mind, I'm fine with Shane using Alphonse (I do like him, though...) SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 04:35, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Oh, feel free to use him! I really don't mind. Goldenshane 04:37, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Reread my message. XD I said a character I have in mind fills his role, and I'd use my own character. SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 04:40, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Oh, okay. Thanks Sprink! I promise I won't let you down with him! Goldenshane 04:41, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Just make sure TAU is okay with that. I'm sure you will use him well, and I look forward to whatever you have planned. SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 04:46, November 16, 2010 (UTC) I am cool with you using Alphonse, Shane. I trust you will do him justice.- The Anonymous User 21:23, November 16, 2010 (UTC) YAY! Thanks, bud! :D Don't worry, I'll do him SOME justice... though I would like you to set some guidelines for me. I have no clue how you'd want him portrayed. Goldenshane 21:27, November 16, 2010 (UTC) You serious that you had no thinking of Alejandro? C'mon, man...the intelligence...the cunningness...the sinisteriness...the foreignness...Dark clouds all around, lightning rain is 22:45, November 16, 2010 (UTC) I am 100% serious. I did not think of Alejandro whatsoever when designing Alphonse, probably because I designed him as a fencer first, and the charm came later. He is different from Alejandro in several ways though, particularly in his grace from fencing, and his charm is more effective than Alejandro's. All girls (and maybe some gay guys) love him, while (mostly straight) guys dislike him. There are no Heather types to Alphonse. I suppose he is more like a European version of Zac, without the insecurity, or like pre-story Beau more than Alejandro in that way.- The Anonymous User 22:53, November 16, 2010 (UTC) OK, thanks for clarifying. What I'm really saying is, when you look under the awesome background and character that makes these people three-dimensional, he really boils down to the stereotype of the guy who uses looks to his advantage. (Not that he's stereotypical--he actually sounds pretty cool.) Dark clouds all around, lightning rain is 23:03, November 16, 2010 (UTC)